Take Me With You
by Jett Uchiha
Summary: Kevin sat bolt upright in his bed. No soft white sheets. No angelic glow. No icy blue eyes. Just a jacket, a blanket, and a broken heart. "Double Dee." He whispered gathering the jacket to his face as he silently and painfully sobbed his heart out. "Edd...My Double Dee...Take me away…take me with you!"
1. In My Dreams Its Still the Same

**Ok, so I've fallen head over heels in love with the Rev!Edd and Regular Kevin pairing.**

**So I wanted to go ahead and try my hand at writing some of this pairing for my sick pleasure.**

**This is just going to be a trial story. If you all like it, I will continue, but if not I'll leave it as is.**

**And on that note lets get started shall we?**

**I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

It was quiet when Kevin got home from football practice. He put his gear by the door and trudged his way up to his room. Kevin Barr was a fine specimen of a man. Long rust colored hair with bangs that defied gravity, and eyes that sparkled more than the finest of emeralds. Puberty and a long lifetime of playing sports had contributed to his rock hard defined body and rugged good looks. He was a man that all of the female student body lusted after. As he reached to turn the knob on his door, he felt a cold wind brush the back of his neck. He quickly turned to see that he was alone. He shrugged and walked into his room almost robotically. He laid his backpack by his desk and sat down on the office chair in front of it. He turned on the stereo to hear the acoustic version of "Change" by The Deftones. He let out a soft shuddering breath and placed his hands on the picture frame that was knocked over two newspaper clippings. He reached out to grab them but retracted his hand as if he had been scalded._ "No, don't touch it," he thought, "It'll only make the pain worse." _He molded his hands into a fist and tried to steady his rapid berthing. His chest was tightening in a way he was all too familiar with by now. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he sighed in defeat and grabbed the three objects off of the desk. The picture frame was black in color with a simple red design along the borders of the frame. In the frame was a picture of none other than Eddward Vincent wearing his trademark black jacket with the white sleeves and hood. The dog tags he always wore shined brilliantly against his red shirt. His hands were held up in a peace sign while his lips were pulled into a smirk, icy blue eyes shining. By now the tears, Kevin had tried to hold in, came gushing forth like waterfalls. He glanced at the newspaper clipping through blurry vision. He knew what it held. He knew every word by heart. A headline, an article, and an obituary.

_**"Body of Missing Teen Found" by Samuel Wilson**_

_** On the morning of October 25, 2012 the body of missing teen, Eddward Daniel Vincent, was found by hikers John V. and Anthony G. near the mountains off of I-22.**_

_**"We were just stopping to set up camp," explained John, "and as we were setting up camp I noticed what looked like a human hand sticking up from the ground. I looked over to [Anthony] and pointed it out. Thats when we went to the ranger's station to call for help. God he was just a kid…" It turned out the human hand turned up the body of the teen that had been missing since**_ _**Tuesday afternoon. The teen's throat had been slashed multiple times while his feet and hands had been bound together with barbed wire. The body was found naked and had cigarette burns and multiple stab wounds. But the fatal blow, according to Dr. Daniel Sheffield chief medical examiner, was that of a gunshot wound to the heart. "The wounds on his body were deep but not deep enough to kill him. During the time of his abduction, he was brutalized for over a period of 24 hours. The bullet that ultimately killed him had hit the aorta. His torture was slow, painful, and deliberate," said Dr. Sheffield "Whoever did this certainly had to have a grudge against the boy. To say the least, his death was a blessing…."**_

Kevin quickly put the article away and looked over to the obituary.

_**"Eddward Daniel Vincent**_

_**June 22 1994 - October 25th 2012**_

_**Fallen but not Forgotten"**_

With a heavy sigh, Kevin put the picture frame in its rightful place on his desk and put the articles away in a desk drawer. He looked out of the window by the desk and stared up at the blue sky absentmindedly. He smiled bitterly and wiped away at his eyes. He got up and went to lay on his bed grabbing a black and white jacket as he walked by the bed frame. He laid down and clutched the jacket to his chest taking in the smell of Drakkar Noir cologne and autumn air. It smelled just like him. The way he remembered him when he was alive. Kevin sighed again and closed his eyes letting himself fall into a much needed nap. As soft breeze flew in from the window along with a whisper.

_"Kevin…"_

_He opened his eyes slowly. He was still in his room but it seemed much more peaceful here in the soft white light that surrounded him. Kevin sat up and looked around the room. His eyes scanned the whole area of his room looking for the source of the familiar whisper._

_"Kevin."_

_He turned his head to the other side of the bed where he found the the source of the whisper. He smiled sadly and laid down next to the naked body next to him._

_"I haven't seen you in awhile, pumpkin." said Double Dee. His lower body covered by the white sheet of the bed, dog tags a stark contrast to his creamy skin_

_"Haven't seen you either Double Dork."_

_Double Dee laughed lightly and reached out his hand to touch Kevin's cheek."I had begun to think you had forgotten me."_

_"How could I forget you when you never leave my mind?" he replied placing his hand over Edd's and molding his cheek into his palm._

_"Cheeky as always, pumpkin. How have you been?"_

_Kevin's eyes fell to the pool of sheets beneath him, "I miss you, Double Dork. I miss you so fucking much."_

_"Such language." he giggled deeply "I must admit, I miss you as well." Edd pulled Kevin down to lay next to him. He quickly laid down and found himself pressed flushed against Edd's chest. Ice met emerald as they looked at each other. Edd's head began to descend and their lips molded against one another. Kevin groaned into the kiss and was quick to tangle his hands in Edd's long ebony locks. Edd pulled back suddenly and turned his head up to the ceiling. With a pained sigh he looked at Kevin and smiled sadly._

_"I have to go now, pumpkin." he said._

_"No! No no please! Just stay!"_

_"I'm afraid that is impossible at the moment."_

_"When can I see you again?"_

_"I'll see you again soon. I promise." he kissed Kevin's forehead, winked and got up walking away into a bright light. Kevin was quick to give chase._

_"EDD! DON'T GO! PLEASE! EDD!"_

Kevin sat bolt upright in his bed. No soft white sheets. No angelic glow. No icy blue eyes. Just a jacket, a blanket, and a broken heart.

"Double Dee." He whispered gathering the jacket to his face as he silently and painfully sobbed his heart out. "Edd. My Double Dee. Take me away…take me with you."


	2. Hope

**Well since I'm stuck on the graveyard shift with nothing better to do,**

**I thought I would go ahead and give you dear lovelies a new chapter.**

**Hopefully this is a lot longer than the last one and I'll get more reviews.**

**I decided to add a couple of my own characters**

**just to give the story more volume.**

**Anyways, on with the show! *Bows***

**Again, I OWN NOTHING!**

*** ~ }i{~ ***

* * *

The silence surrounding Kevin's room began to disappear when the noise of his alarm clock signaled it was time to get up. He groggily reached over and tapped the snooze button. As the alarm went off, he heard a shuffling of feet in his bedroom. He sat up and scanned the entire layout of his room only to land on a puff of teal hair as it came barreling at him. "Holy Shit!" yelled Kevin as he got tangled in his blankets and plummeted to the floor on the side of his bed. The sound of hysterical laughter could be heard as he peaked over the mattress. "Dude," Nat said between choking laughter, "You should've seen the look on your face!" Nat Goldberg is Kevin's best friend. They have been ever since Nat moved into the sleepy town of Peach Creek. His teal hair and yellow eyes made him look sharp, fierce, and very sexy. Kevin managed to untangle himself from his blanket and slowly got up to launch a pillow at Nat. "You idiot! you nearly gave me a heart attack! I should pound your skull in!" Kevin laughed. "Hey! How'd you get in here anyways?" "Oh yeah," Nat began with a smile, "Your mom let me in!" "Ha, good ol' mom." Kevin replied stretching and yawning. "So…" Nat began. Kevin looked at him with a puzzled look, "So what? Spill it, jockstrap." said Kevin. "So have you watched the news lately?"

Kevin sighed and plopped down on his bed once more. "I have. And I called Detective Anderson yesterday. He said he had a lead. Its not solid and there are no guarantees but it gives me hope." Nat nodded and went to sit by Kevin. "You dreamt about him again didn't you?" Nat was the only person, besides the other Eds that knew of Kevin's feelings for Double Dee. Kevin sighed deeply and nodded. "He's the same as I remember him." Kevin replied staring at the ceiling, "He said he'd see me again soon." Nat nodded once and patted Kevin's thigh. "I miss him so fucking much it hurts to breathe somedays. And knowing his killer or killers are still out there is frustrating." "I know, bro. Trust me. Ever since Edd died nothing's been the same 'round here." Kevin sat up and rubbed the back of his neck yawning loudly. "We'll get justice for Edd," said Nat, "We just got to keep the faith and be strong, right cap'n.?" He held out his fist to Kevin. Kevin smiled and bumped knuckles with Nat. "Thanks bro. Lets go see what mom's making for breakfast, I'm starving!"

*** ~}i{~ ***

* * *

Nat wasn't kidding when he said that nothing was the same without the sock headed Edd. It was like a fog of gloom and doom hung around every corner of Peach Creek High. Even the Eds weren't their usual rambunctious selves. Eddy almost completely shut out everyone except for big Ed. Ed on the other hand had begun to cling to everyone ever nice Double Dee had passed away. Other than that, things seemed to be somewhat returning to normal. Kevin and Nat walked down the hallway towards their lockers. They were silent for most of it but it was a comfortable silence. They passed by the bulletin board and stopped to look at the picture collage hanging there. Photos of Edd from when he was little up to the big most recent picture of him with his face pulled up into a smirk. In big bold black letters it said '**Eddward "Double D" Vincent June 22nd, 1994 - October 25th, 2012 **_**You will have justice." **_A few students were standing by replacing dead flowers with fresh ones and re-lighting the prayer candle on the shelves below the collage. As soon as they left, Kevin stepped up to the board and looked at the photos. All of them were of happier times. Kevin smiled bitterly kissed his fingers and pressed them to the big picture of Edd. Kevin motioned to Nat with his head to go and they did. As soon as they reached their lockers, they were created by a flash of crimson red and cobalt blue hair. Standing in front of the two boys was none other than the Leigh twins, Doll and Jett. "Greetings, Kevin and Nat." they said in unison as they bowed their heads respectfully. Doll and Jett Leigh were identical twins yet everyone could distinguish them by their color preferences. Plus, they were the only two females allowed to play on the football team and actually get to be in games against rival high schools. Jett had crimson red hair tied in two buns on either side of her head with her bangs hanging to frame her heart shaped face. Doll had cobalt blue hair that was completely pulled back into a single neat bun on top of her head. Both girls dressed in Gothic clothing with piercings galore to add to their striking features. "Hey Doll. Hey Jett. You two going to football practice tonight?" asked Kevin. The twins nodded and smiled, their black lipstick making their teeth look like a cheshire cat. "Of course." said Doll. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." said Jett, "I noticed that a couple of our team have been slacking off in their training. Doll, Jett would you give them a few words of "encouragement" during practice." Nat asked with a wink. Jett and Doll looked at each other then back to Nat and Kevin with devious grins on their faces. "Of course." They said in unison. "See you at practice, Kevin. Nat." They bowed again and walked off just as the bell rang to signal their first period class was about to begin. "Those two are just down right scary." Kevin shuddered. "No doubt, but they do get the job done I suppose. Anyways, i'll catch up with you at lunch." said Nat."Cool." Kevin and nat bumped fists and turned to go their separate ways for class. '_Maybe today won't be so bad after all.'_ Kevin thought. With a smile and a soft sigh he walked into class and and tried his hardest to concentrate on his work, just like Double Dee would have wanted him to.

***~}i{~***

* * *

**I'm so sorry this is such a short chapter but this**

**graveyard shift is really burning me out.**

**Anywho, this was more like a filler chapter than anything**

**BUT do not worry, I got some great ideas cooking in my head**

**And I'm gong to attempt to make these chapters a little longer. (Hopefully)**

**Anyways, leave a comment or two and I'll be back with the**

**next chapter soon! -Jett Uchiha**


	3. I'll Watch Over You

**Looks like its time for another chapter!**

**Yay! I wanted to do this chapter completely devoted to Edd and Kevin**

**But I also wanted to explain how Kevin can go and see Edd so clearly in his dreams**

**Oh and there will be fluff. Fluff everywhere. :3**

**And again I own nothing but the characters**

**Jett and Doll Leigh**

**Anyways, lets get this started shall we?**

**Aaaaand…action!**

**(P.S. Ha ha Get it? Doll Leigh. Think about it…think about it…)**

**(P.S.S When you read the interaction with Kevin and Edd you might want to listen to the song I'll Follow You by Shinedown. It was the song I was listening to as i wrote it.)**

***~}i{~***

* * *

As promised, the Leigh twins were showing no mercy for slackers today during practice. Although Kevin was team captain, he often relied on them to keep everyone in order. Doll had just tackled Nat while Jett went after Kevin. Kevin easily dodged the red head and charged full speed ahead to make a touchdown. The team whooped and hollered with victory as Kevin jogged back over to them. "You're off your game today, Jett." He said tapping her on the shoulder. She shoved him away by his face with a grin and told him to shut up. As she walked away, Kevin glanced down at his watch and moved to grab the team in a group huddle. As soon as they all shouted "GO COBBLERS" the team dispersed back to the locker rooms. Before Kevin could enter though, Doll had caught up to him carrying a velvet bag and a blank expression. "Captain, I believe you asked me to make this for you." She said opening the bag and pulled out what looked like a vial filled with a purple substance.

"Yeah thanks, Doll. My other one was getting low." Kevin replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"It is not everyday that someone asks me to make them a dream enhancing elixir. Pray tell, why do you need it so desperately?" Doll tilted her head to the side and stared at him with a curious gaze. As Kevin shifted from foot to foot, he looked around to see if they were alone.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked.

Doll nodded and motioned for him to follow her. They stood behind the bleachers and handed the vial over to him. she sat down on the ground and crossed her legs lotus style and leaned in close to Kevin.

"Walls have ears. I am listening." her chocolate eyes were gleaming with fascination as she waited for Kevin to speak. With a quick release of breath he looked Doll straight in the eye and spoke with a serious tone.

"I've been seeing Eddward Vincent in my dreams." He shut his eyes waiting for her to start lecturing him. He was met with silence as he slowly opened his eyes to ooh at Doll. Her face distorted from curious to serious in a matter of seconds.

"You see the dead in your dreams?" She leaned in until she was right in his face "What happens in these dreams? Where do you go? What does it look like? How do you feel when you're there?" Doll asked a million questions a mile a minute.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down Doll. Sheesh," Kevin held up his hands and took a deep breath, "We're usually laying in bed, its like a soft glowing room with white sheets Its warm and feels like home and I feel complete and happy. Just, so fucking happy…You know, sometimes I just can't believe he's really gone. Why him Doll? Why Edd? I know there were some people who didn't like him…but…but…" Tears pricked the corner of Kevin's eyes threatening to fall the more he thought about Edd. "They tortured him, Doll. For hours, days even. They fucking tortured him! He was bound by FUCKING RAZOR WIRE, BEATEN, STABBED, BURNED, RAPED, SHOT AND LEFT TO ROT IN A FIELD! He was probably scared and lonely and in so much pain and there was nothing I could do about it!" By now Kevin was openly crying, letting out his heartache that he tried so desperately to hide from the others. Doll looked at Kevin and her mouth slowly turned up into a sympathetic grin. She sat up on her knees and pulled him into a warm hug. Kevin was quick to wrap his arms around her and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Doll! DOLL!" Jett rounded the corner to go behind the bleachers when she spotted blue hair and stopped. "Doll I fou- found you. What's the matter, cap?" Jett knelt down next to Doll and Kevin. After Doll told her everything, Jett reached forward and wrapped her arms around the two.

"Aw cap, we know you miss him, we miss him too. But, I know he's looking down at all of us, watching over us. Protecting us." Jett smiled and pulled them closer, "We'll get justice for Double Dee. you'll see. We just need to keep the faith." Kevin continued to sob into Doll's shoulder while Jett tried to soothe him. Nat had spotted Jett go behind the bleachers. He waited a few moments gathering up his gear and trotted to where they were. Nat smiled and sauntered up to the group with his devil-may-care swagger and smirked at Jett. Doll and Kevin looked up at Nat. With a cheeky grin Nat said, "Having a threesome behind the bleachers huh?" Kevin laughed and wiped his tears as Jett and Doll giggled lightly. Nat turned to Kevin and held out his hand to pick him up from the ground. Once standing Nat draped his arm around Jett and Kevin while Kevin held onto Doll's waist. They all walked out from under the bleachers when Nat spoke up. "So can we turn that threesome into a foursome?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Kevin. They all laughed and said in unison, "Shut up, Nat!"

***~}i{~***

* * *

As Kevin got home from practice, he chanced a glance at the house across from his. Empty. Just like he felt. He put his bike in the garage and walked into the door inside it. He walked into the kitchen to see his mother fussing over a crockpot and checking on her oven. His dad was sitting at the table reading the newspaper talking to his wife about his day. "I'm home." Kevin said as he rummaged through the fridge to get a soda. His mother turned and smiled at him before pulling him into a hug. "Dinner's almost ready." she smiled and continued on with the crockpot. His dad put his paper down and smiled at Kevin.

"How was school, captain?" He smirked.

"Rough. Doll and Jett were not having any slack today. Though I did manage to move out of her tackle and make a touchdown." Kevin replied opening his soda and taking a drink. Kevin's father laughed heartily and put his paper away as his wife set a bowl of stew in front of him. "Those are some of the meanest girls I've ever seen playing football." His mother laughed sweetly and kissed his father on the head. "They're the _only _girls you've seen play football, dear." she corrected.

"Not since last night. Although I still managed to land a 'touchdown'." he winked at his wife as she blushed a deep crimson. Kevin groaned and covered his face with his hat.

"I really, REALLY wish i didn't hear that." Kevin said while his dad howled with laughter.

***~}i{~***

* * *

**(WARNING! It's about to get a little steamy up in here!)**

After a quick shower and homework, Kevin sat on the edge of his bed with Double Dee's jacket clutched in his hands. He berthed in once and let the scent wash over him. With a sigh, he grabbed the vial of Doll's dream elixir and pulled the cork out. The smell of eucalyptus and peppermint immediately flooded his senses instantly calming his mind. He took a quick shot of the elixir. "Ugh! This stuff smells good but damn does it taste nasty!" Kevin said as he popped the cork back in. He sit the vial back in the velvet bag and placed it in the drawer of his nightstand. He then turned on his boom box with the "Quuen of the Damned" soundtrack playing softy. He laid his head down on his pillow and gathered the jacket into his arms. He took the sleeves and placed them around his shoulders and across his waist, pretending a certain someone was holding him. As soon as he was settled, he started to become drowsy. Soon enough his body gave into sleep and he was thrust into a world of darkness.

Kevin once again felt warm as he slowly opened his eyes. The room he was in was flooded with light and a warm breezed fluttered in through the window. He sat up on the bed, white sheets pooling around his waist. His green eyes scanned the room until his gaze landed on the milky white skin next to him. He turned on his side and was enveloped in Double Dee's arms. His icy blue eyes were dancing with excitement as he gazed at Kevin. "Greetings, my love." Edd's gravelly voice said. "I hope you don't think me rude for being tardy. I was attending to business elsewhere." Edd smiled his gorgeous gapped-toothed grin at Kevin. Kevin instantly melted as he buried himself into Edd's chest.

"I'd wait a million years for you." He replied. "I've been so lonely without you. Somedays its almost unbearable."

"And watching you from the heavens does not satisfy me nearly enough." Edd replied, "Which reminds me, I should really thank Doll for the elixir she made for you although I do not agree of what she puts in them." Kevin pulled back and looked at Edd with wary eyes. "What do you mean? What does she put in there?"

"Nothing to worry about. Mostly wild herbs and different mild hallucinogens. Her elixirs do more good than harm. Oh, and a word of warning, don't drink anything Jett concocts."

"Why? Kevin raised a brow in question.

Edd shrugged and answered nonchalantly "She's a poison master. Poisons and antidotes actually."

"Your cousins are so weird, Double Dweeb." he giggled. Edd laughed deep in his throat and smiled at Kevin. "That they are. I miss them very much." Kevin sighed and laid on his back. He stared at the soft glow around them and turned his head in time to see Edd rolling on top of him. Icy blue met dark emerald as they stared into one another's eyes. "Kevin." Edd's voice was a soft whisper as his lips ghosted over Kevin's. Kevin's eyes fluttered shut and leaned in to deepen their kiss. Edd groaned in his throat and pulled Kevin's legs to wrap around him. Kevin moaned and writhed beneath Edd. The kiss turned feral as Edd and Kevin kissed, bit, nipped and licked everywhere they could get to. It was like a sensual dance that turned into a battle for dominance. Edd grabbed Kevin's wrists and pinned them high above his head and ground his hips into him. It was sweet torture. Edd kissed the nape of his neck down to his chest and even lower still dragging his hands down Kevin's chest. He pulled a soft pink nipple into his mouth and sucked and nibbled until he felt Kevin arch his back and run his nails down his back. Edd giggled as he looked into Kevin's eyes. He was panting and his eyes were hazy with lust. Just as soon as he got started, Edd's eyes and head drifted to look out of the window. With a sigh, he looked back to Kevin with a sad smile and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met in a chaste kiss as Kevin came to understand why he had stopped his sweet teasing. They were calling him back to the spirit realm. "It looks like our time together has come to an end for the evening." Edd sighed.

"N-No! No! Not again!" Kevin shouted, "I need you to stay with me. I can't take being without you anymore…I miss you…so much…it hurts to breathe…hurts to live…Everyday, I stare at my bedroom door thinking you're going to walk in and tell me everything's going to be ok. That this was all just a bad dream." Edd pulled Kevin into a hug, his dog tags clinking as he pulled them to stand in front of the window. Kevin stood in front of him as his arms snaked around his waist.

"I love you, Kevin Barr. And nothing would please me more than to be with you and walk in the land of the living once more." His grip tightened as his breathing came choked out, "But I am dead and you have a life to live. You have given yourself a purpose. Finding my killers." Edd leaned in to whisper in his ear. "One day, you and I will be united. But until then…"

Kevin held on tp Edd's arms as tears began to fall. Edd was fading along with the room as he spoke again. "Until then, I will watch over you and wait for you here. No matter how long it takes. I'll be here. Stay strong, my love." He kissed his temple as a single tear fell down his cheek, "I love you, Kevin." he whispered one last time then faded out with the light and warmth of the room.

"I LOVE YOU EDD!" Kevin awoke with a gasp. His breathing was labored as he frantically looked to the side of his bed where Edd used to lay. He only found that it was empty. The jacket had fallen down to the floor in his attempt to find his one and only love. He picked it up and wrapped the arms around himself again as he fell back into his bed. "I Love You, Too Edd. I fucking love you…so much…" that night Kevin wept and held onto the jacket cuddling into it as he silently prayed to see his love walk into his room just one more time. "I love you….."

***~}i{~***

* * *

**Whew! Ok. That took forever to get out.**

**Anyways, tell me what you think and hopefully**

**I can pop out another chapter within the next few days**

**From here on out its going to get a little more angst, mushy, and**

**we're going to get in on the investigation for Edd's killers.**

**Until then, leave me a review and I'll see all you lovelies in the next chapter!**

**-Jett Uchiha**


	4. Memory Lane

**Wow! Another chapter! Aren't you so excited? :D**

**This story took me awhile to get out cuz I kept taking stuff out**

**And putting some in. Now I think I'm finally satisfied with it.**

**(Plus, graveyard shifts suck ass.)**

**Oh! And tell me how you feel about**

**Jett and Doll. Do you like them so far?**

**By the way, i'm going to add another one of my own OC's**

**They'll be very important to the plot. *Wink wink***

**This scene will contain a song called I Alone by Live**

**And two others from different bands.**

**WARNING! THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG CHAPTER!**

**Any who, shall we get started?**

**And, *Pause for suspense* action!**

***~}i{~***

* * *

Monday morning came a little too quickly for everyone that attended Peach Creek High. But this week was a lot different than any other week. It was Homecoming week. And the first anniversary of Eddward's passing. When Kevin walked in with Nat by his side, he looked around to see a bunch of members from the football team and the cheer squad putting up banners and flyers. The entire hall was flooded with the colors of Peach Creek. Whites and various colors of peach and black were strewn around making the entire school look like, well, a bruised peach. As Kevin and Nat were chatting by their lockers, Jett and Doll were walking down the hall to join them. Nat looked Jett up and down and smirked. "You look like hell. You alright?" he asked as she sat her bag down with the rest of their group's belongings. She glared at Nat then took a big gulp from her coffee cup. "Suck a nut, Goldberg. I was up all night watching old football tapes. You know? Strategizing and shit." she took another big gulp and exhaled a sigh. "That's the good stuff." Kevin sniffed the air around him and cringed. "Dude, what are you drinking?" Jett smiled and offered him her cup. Its a Black Dragon latte." Kevin and Nat shared a glance and shrugged. Doll looked up from her book "Its a triple black coffee with four espresso shots a dash of dark cocoa with a pinch of sugar and, literally, two drops of coffee creamer. Its delicious." She smiled licking her black lips. "Man, that sounds nasty. Let me try some." said Kevin taking the cup from Jett. He took a gulp and immediately regretted it. He swallowed the severely bitter liquid and gagged. He was quick to give the warm cup back to Jett. It only took a few seconds for the effects to take place. Kevin's eyes widened and suddenly he felt like he could bench press the whole school. "Perhaps this one was a bit too strong for a newbie like him." Jett said as she gulped the rest of her bitter coffee. The group sat around for a few minutes before Big Ed and Eddy came up to Kevin and asked to talk to him privately. The twins bowed to Kevin before rushing off to their class. Nat said he would see him at lunch and left to catch up with the twins. Eddy and Kevin eyed each other before big Ed spoke. "Are ya gonna ask him Eddy?" Eddy sighed heavily and looked Kevin right in the eyes. "Lumpy and me are gonna go to the cemetery on Friday to go clean up Sockhead's grave and put some fresh flowers. And Monobrow-" Ed nudged him "Well, he and I thought you might want to come?" Kevin looked down at the floor for a moment before looking from Ed to Eddy. They both looked sincere in their statement and Kevin readily agreed. "Sure thing, Skipper. I haven't been to visit Double Dweeb in awhile. It'll be nice to be somewhat near to him again." Eddy nodded once and was turning to leave. Ed turned to follow but went up to Kevin and gave him a big hug. A hug only Ed could give. "Double Dee still loves you Kevin. And he misses you lots and lots. Ed knows Kevin misses Double Dee. Ed and Eddy miss him too. But its ok! We'll see him again one day. Right, Eddy?" Eddy turned and nodded. Kevin was absolutely speechless. "I-I-Thanks you guys. Really." Kevin didn't really know what else to say. He was stunned that even after all they been through, they had accepted his and Double Dee's relationship. Secretly of course but still, it made Kevin feel good. "Come on, Lumpy. See you Friday, Shovelchin." Eddy waved behind him as Ed ran to catch up to him. Kevin was quick to wipe a stray tear from his eye. It was then that the twins and Nat appeared from nowhere and gave their football captain a big group hug. it was then that Doll spoke up. "Hey guys? We're late for class…" "AW SHIT!" They all let go of their embrace and scrambled to go in different directions to get to their classes.

***~}i{~***

* * *

First period was as boring as ever. A few students had fallen asleep and several looked ready to jump out of the window. It was then the announcement was made. The entire school had to report to the ampetheatre for a special presentation in five minutes. The assistant claimed that the event would take all morning to get grateful for the morning distraction, the students and teachers all filed into the large theatre. Kevin and nat immediately found Jett and Doll sitting at the top saving two seats but them. The two sat down just as the entire staff filed onto the stage. The principal walked on stage and up to the podium. She cleared her throat and put on a smile as she addressed her large crowd. "Good morning, students, teachers, and faculty of Peach Creek High. I know it is homecoming week-" she was interrupted by cheers and whoops, "And on this Friday, October 25 of 2013, will mark the one year anniversary of the tragic loss to our very own student, Eddward Marion Vincent." It was then the screen behind the principal was graced with the last class photo Edd took before he was murdered. The principal cleared her throat and spoke again, "We know how much you all miss Eddward so we decided to give you all a break from your studies today. In honor of our fallen friend, we are proud to announce that we have received the high quality video from last year's talent show. We will start from the very beginning and work our way down to the winner of the Talent contest. Note that last year we didn't name the winner directly following the show. We decided that we were going to announce the winners the next day, but tragedy struck and we forgot to do so. Anyways, let us roll the tape." The crowd of students applauded as the room got dark. Doll and Jett Looked over to see that after the lights went out Nat had wrapped an arm around a saddened Kevin. Kevin looked to Doll and Jett and held each of their hands. The twins smiled sadly as tears began to fall from their eyes. They looked at Nat and Kevin and said at the same time "The last performance." Kevin remembered that night so well. They all turned back to the screen, smiling.

The first hour of the video were mostly of other students performing various instruments, dance routines, and a few monologues. The video was playing the performance of a violinist. Mostly likely a band student. After the performance was over, the video turned to a white background with the colors of their high school. In bold beautiful script, were the words, "The Winner of the 2012 Peach Creek High Talent Show…Is… Nat Goldberg, Jett and Doll Leigh, Edward "Eddy" Hamilton, and Eddward "Double Dee" Vincent…Poison and Lace" The theatre was engulfed in thunderous applause and only a few jeers. Some students had tears in their eyes while others were openly bawling.

By now the text screen had floated away and on the screen appeared the twins dressed in their finest Gothic concert gear. Hair in place, piercings proudly on display, boots shined to perfection. Doll had taken her place on the right hand side with a bass guitar strapped on. Jett took the last hand side with her guitar strapped. Nat Goldberg was on the drums banging each one to test them out. Big Ed was standing by Eddy who took his place at his keyboard. They all looked at each other nodded once and then back to the crowd. Doll was the first to start to play. Jett followed suit with a slow mournful tune. Nat was steadily keeping the beat while Eddy played a few slow keys. Fog began to roll onto the floor as a figure slowly walked to the center of the stage. Eddward Vincent was dressed in black leather pants with a studded belt on his hips. His long black trench coat flowed around him like a king's robe. His dog tags shone brilliantly against the black of his shirt. His icy blue eyes were ringed in black make up. He took the microphone off of the stand and pushed it out to the side. It was then that he smirked and began to address the crowd before him. He looked over the crowd and smirked. "I want to dedicate this song to my one and only." Eddward's gravelly voice echoed over the theatre. He winked into the camera and looked back at his band. They smiled a knowing smile and began to play. He let the music flow and then took the microphone to his lips. With a deep breath, he went into full rockstar mode and began to sing.

"_It's easier not to be wise_

_and measure these things by your brains_

_I sank into Eden with you_

_alone in the church by and by_

_I'll read to you here, save your eyes_

_you'll need them, your boat is at sea_

_your anchor is up, you've been swept away_

_and the greatest of teachers won't hesitate_

_to leave you there, by yourself, chained to fate_"

The crowd in the theater had begun to cheer and shout as they watched Edd walk back and forth on the stage. Going back to back while the twins played their music. He was, in that moment, a rockstar. if only for a little while.

"_I alone love you_

_I alone tempt you_

_I alone love you_

_Fear is not the end of this_"

Kevin's eyes were glued to Edd's eyes on the screen as he sang. It was like he was singing to him all over again. He knew every word of that song. He knew them so well because…Eddward had sung it to him the night they first made love…

"_It's easier not to be great_

_and measure these things by your eyes_

_we long to be here by his resolve_

_alone in the church by and by_

_to cradle the baby in space_

_and leave you there by yourself chained to fate_"

By now, the entire theatre was singing along to the song Double Dee was singing. Kevin's throat burned and his breathing had become heavy. He was trying so hard not to cry. He felt the truth in every word he sang. The large image of Edd was looking right at him the whole time. 'Even in death he still wants to prove his love' Kevin though bittersweetly.

"_I alone love you_

_I alone tempt you_

_I alone love you_

_Fear is not the end of this"_

Edd smiled at his band. He put his foot up on the speaker in front of him, put his hand on his chest over his heart, and sang the last bit of the song.

"_Oh, now, we took it back too far,_

_only love can save us now,_

_all these riddles that you burn_

_all come runnin' back to you,_

_all these rhythms that you hide_

_only love can save us now,_

_all these riddles that you burn yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I alone love you_

_I alone tempt you_

_I alone love you_

_Fear is not the end of this"_

At the end of the song the crowd began to cheer as the Eddward on screen looked out to the audience. He smirked and pulled the microphone to his lips again. "You want more?" The crowd began to get louder. "I believed I asked you all a question. DO. YOU. WANT. MORE?" He faced the microphone to the crowd as a deafening roar came over the theatre. "In the spirit of 'Homecoming week, we've prepared a special song for our football team. This song is called 'This Means War." He pointed to Jett and she began to play the intro. The rest soon followed getting into their groove. Double Dee took off his trench coat and threw it to big Ed. He caught it and gave his friend a thumbs up. Edd cleared his throat and once again hit rockstar mode.

"_Climb into the ring for a battle that you can't win_

_Swing as hard as you can swing, it will still mean nothing_

_Should've seen it coming_

_It had to happen sometime_

_But you went and brought a knife_

_To an all out gun fight_

_And the only thing to save_

_Is the banner that you wave_

_To be wrapped around your grave_

_You've gone too far_

_(get up, get up)_

_Who do you think you are_

_(get up so we can finish this)_

_Is this what you came for_

_(get up, get up)_

_Well this means war_

_(get up so we can finish this)_

_Say anything you want_

_But talk will get you nowhere_

_The only thing you've brought was psychological warfare_

_Well there's no getting out_

_And now you got to wonder_

_Who will dig you out when you're six feet under_

_And the only thing to save_

_Is the banner that you wave_

_To be wrapped around your grave_

_You've gone too far_

_(get up, get up)_

_Who do you think you are_

_(get up so we can finish this)_

_Is this what you came for_

_(get up, get up)_

_Well this means war_

_(get up so we can finish this)_

_And the only thing to save_

_Is the banner that you wave_

_To be wrapped around your grave_

_You've gone too far_

_(get up, get up)_

_Who do you think you are_

_(get up so we can finish this)_

_Is this what you came for_

_(get up, get up)_

_Well this means war_

_(get up so we can finish this)_

_Well this means war!"_

_A_s the song ended, Eddward looked into the crowd and smiled. "I want to thank you all for allowing me and my band to play. I hope you don't think me rude, I nearly forgot to mention my band. On my right on bass guitar, the wonderful and talented Miss Doll Leigh!" The Doll on screen played a few deep notes and bowed. "On my left on lead guitar, the beautiful and confident Miss Jett Leigh. The Jett on screen performed a solo and bowed to the crowd. "In the back of me on keyboard, one of my best friends in the whole wide world, Mr. Eddward "Eddy" Hamilton!" Eddy blew kisses and waved at the audience. "And last, but certainly not the least, on drums, your friend and mine. You now him! You love him! And ladies, he's single," Edd winked "He's the line backer for our team. Put your hands together for Nat Goldberg!" The audience broke into a deafening roar on the video and in real life. Jett, Doll, Nat, and Eddy were standing clapping and crying proudy. "And I am Eddward "Double Dee" Vincent. We are the band Poison and Lace. GOOD NIGHT PEACH CREEK HIGH!" Eddward put the microphone back on the stand and stood in the middle of the stage. The rest of the band grabbed each other's hands, raised them together in the air and took a deep group bow. The video stopped on a close up of Eddward smiling his gapped tooth smile. He was pointing to someone in the crowd and smiling. As the house lights came on, the principal once again stepped up to the podium on stage. "Jett and Doll Leigh, Nathan Goldberg, Edward Hamilton, could you all join me on stage?" The four teens got up from their seats and walked down the middle aisle to the stage. As they were walking down, the theatre was giving them a standing ovation. They were getting pats on the back, smiling faces, and congratulations. Kevin was clapping and cheering the loudest. "We did do a good job. But, they truly deserve all of the credit." said a familiar voice next to him. Kevin turned but was met with a student he'd never met before. He shrugged and turned to see the four all standing around the trophy they had won, openly crying. They all looked up to the ceiling and smiled. They pointed and all shouted at the same time. "For Eddward!" They did a group bow and walked back to their seats. "This concludes our ceremony. Its time for lunch period!" With that they were all dismissed. The students all filed out, including the misfit jocks. Nat and Jett were laughing about something while Doll and Kevin watched them with amusement. It was as they were walking towards the cafeteria when the spotted a familiar long blonde pony tailed man coming up to them. "Kevin Barr, Jett and Doll Leigh, Nat Goldberg. Its been awhile." the man smiled. Kevin looked up from the ground to look at none other than the man sworn to solve the case of Edd's murder, Detective Charles Anderson. "We wanted you to know we have a new suspect in mind. Are you familiar with someone by the name of Vladimyr Lewis?" The four all visibly turned angry and growled low in their throats. Kevin was the one to speak up. "Vladimyr Lewis is the quarterback for Lemon Brook High. He's the one that hates me…because Edd loved me."

***~}i{~***

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Don't you just love cliffhangers?**

**No? Lol. Well don't worry your pretty little heads off**

**Another chapter is coming soon. And then you'll get to meet**

**Vladimyr Lewis. :3**

**Well leave me a review or two and I'll see you again soon!**

**-Jett Uchicha 3**


	5. Vladpire

**Konichiwa! I'm back with another wonderful chapter for ya! :D**

**This is the part in the story where we really get into the**

**investigation of Edd's murder. And we get a little**

**insight to my OC Vladimyr. :3**

**Oh and I have some smut coming for either this chapter.**

**but I just might make the next chapter one big smut fest.**

**I'll let you guys decide. :3**

**Again I own nothing but my OC's Jett, Doll, and Vladimyr. :3**

***~}i{~***

* * *

"We wanted you to know we had a new suspect come up in our investigation." Detective Anderson pulled out his notepad and flipped to a certain page, "Are you familiar with a boy by the name of Vladimyr Lewis?" He put the notebook down and stared at the four teens who all but growled at the name. Kevin looked up from the ground with a cold stare. "Yeah, we know him." he said with a bitter tone "He's the quarterback for Lemon Brook High. He hates me…" he looked at Detective Anderson square in the eye, "Because Double Dee was in love with me." The detective was writing notes down as quickly as he could. After awhile he put the notepad away and handed the teens a business card. "Perhaps we could talk later on at the station house. Here's my card. Come by whenever you get a chance." With a small nod, the detective took his leave. By now Kevin was openly seething. Seeing the tension in his best friend's face, Nat looked at Kevin with a questioning stare. "Kev, you don't think that Vlad guy could be involved with Edd's murder, do you?" he asked. Kevin took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know man. I mean Vlad and I are rivals and I know for a fact he liked Dee but…" he looked up at Nat "I honestly don't think he was directly involved." Nad nodded once and looked over to Jett and Doll. Jett's eyebrows were furrowed in thought while Doll looked like she had an idea. She walked up to Kevin and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. "We should not fret about this now. We have much to prepare for for this Friday's game." she smiled when Kevin grinned and nodded. "Tell you what, after the game on Friday Jett and I will take you and Nat to The Scene. That way we won't have to attend the dance at the school." Jett seemed to come out of her train of thought as she grinned wickedly at the two boys. "Oh yeah! You guys would have a blast at The Scene!" "Uh, one problem Jettina," said Nat "What the HELL are we going to wear to that club. If you haven't noticed, we don't exactly have the same taste in clothes." Jett glared at Nat "Don't EVER use my full name in public!" She tapped the side of her head and smiled. "Besides, I'm already way ahead of you. We're just going to have to go shopping. Duh Goldberg." Kevin's mood visibly lifted as he looked from Jett to Nat and back to Doll. "Alright Doll. We'll go. I'll try anything at least once." "Awesome!" Jett yelled "Tomorrow after practice we'll take you boys out to buy a hot outfit. I think you'll look pretty sexy in a pair of black leather pants." she elbowed Nat in the ribs and got trapped in a noogie. Kevin and Doll shook their heads and began to walk to the cafeteria. "Hey! Wait for us!" Jett and Nat ran to catch up to the other two. They spent the rest of the day laughing and enjoying each other's company. Mostly strategizing and making a line up for the big game on Friday. 'Yeah. Today's a good day.' Kevin thought as he leaned back in his seat smiling and listening to his friends argue about everything and anything.

***~}i{~***

* * *

"How did I let you guys talk me into this?!" Nat groaned from the dressing room. Kevin was busy admiring himself in the mirror. He had on a pair of loose fit powder blue jeans with a black and red anarchy shirt on. His feet were adorned with black combat boots while his hands and wrists were covered in leather, studs, and chains. "Aw quit your bitchin' Nat. I think we look kinda like rockstars." Kevin said as he turned to the dressing room. When Nat came out of the stall, he was dressed in tight black leather pants, a fishnet tank top, and three studded belts on his hip. He was wearing a pair of boots that came up to his shins and were covered in buckles. Nat walked up to the mirror and began to examine himself thoroughly. He smirked smugly at his reflection and began posing. "We DO look like rockstars. Want my autograph, Kev?" The next stall opened and Jett walked out in a skin tight leather corset dress that stopped mid thigh. She wore big black high heeled boots and was adorned with chains and studs galore. "Like what you see, Goldberg?" She walked right by Nat making sure to swing her hips from side to side. "Holy Hell." said Nat trying to slow down a nosebleed. Doll came out dressed a little more modestly. She wore a long black dress with a long black jacket that had blue and white fur around the hood and sleeves. Simple ballet flats in a beautiful royal blue sat on her feet completing her look. She handed her sister a similar jacket but with red fur. "Oh Dolly, you look so pretty." Jett hugged her sister and smiled. Doll giggled and looked at Kevin and Nat. "You guys look good. You'll fit in perfectly. We're going to have a busy busy Friday." "Well, shall we get dressed, buy our stuff, and hit up the food court?" Nat asked pulling his fishnet shirt off. They all nodded and went to their dressing stalls to get changed.

After waiting for Jett to peel herself out of her dress, the four teens walked up to the counter to a girl with a pink mohawk and tattoos everywhere. She rang them up and sacked their clothes. Doll dug in her purse to pull out a credit card. "I've never used this before. Its only supposed to be for emergencies but I think it would hurt to use it for you guys." "Thanks Doll. I'll buy lunch." Kevin smiled. Doll nodded and grabbed her card and bags from the counter. The teens then made their way out of the store and down to the food court. They were talking and joking around waiting for the elevator, but as soon as it did, they only wished they could have just walked down the stairs. Stepping out of the Elevator was none other than Vladimyr "Vampire" Lewis. His hair was pulled back into a sleek high ponytail. His black t-shirt had some band logo on it and the chains around his neck gleamed brightly. He looked very much like a vampire. He turned his soft grey eyes to look directly into Kevin's emerald ones. Vladimyr Lewis was the only openly gay quarterback for Lemon Brook High, with a nasty reputation. He was smart, gorgeous, and had a very short fuse. He and Edd used to date in middle school but broke up after Vladimyr had moved away. Ever the jealous man, Vlad had since tried to get Double Dee back but only succeeded in pushing him further into Kevin's arms. A sneer emerged on his face as he took in the sight of Kevin and his friends. "Well well well. its been awhile since I've seen you Kevy-poo." He cooed. Kevin took a step forward only to have Jett and Doll stand in front of him like two guard dogs. "Ah yes. The Leigh twins. Looking as lovely as ever." He took Doll's hand and kissed it. She pulled her hand away like she had been scalded and blushed. Nat tucked her under his arm protectively."Just as adorable as ever. Almost adorable as your cousin Eddward." he sneered. Nat grabbed the both of the shirts and restrained them the best he could. Kevin took the opportunity to get right in Vlad's smug looking face.

"The fuck you want, Vampire?" Kevin asked in a calm tone, his eyes alive with challenge. He wasn't in the mood to put up with Vlad's shit today.

"Sticking to name calling. How droll of you Kevy-poo." Vlad cooed and pinched Kevin's cheek "I merely wanted to wish you good luck in your homecoming game this friday against Cherry River. I also wanted to say how deeply sorry I am that your cute little boy-toy won't bet there to cheer you on. My condolences."

"You got some nerve talking to me about Edd like that!" he all but growled.

"I knew him better than you did, Kevy-poo. Remember, he was mine first. Such a pity he had to die so soon. He did grow up to be a beautiful boy."

"Keep it up, Vampire." Kevin's hand clenched itself into a tight fist at his side.

"Did I strike a nerve, Kevy-poo?"

"Leave him alone, Vampire." said Nat as he held both of the girls back in a tight headlock.

"Why don't you go crawl back into the pit of Hell from where you came?" Kevin asked.

"I think I might just do that just so I could see that gorgeous face of Eddward's again. Oh how long has he been dead now, a year?" His smiled turned from one of smug callous to one of pure amused malice "Tell me something, _Pumpkin_," Vlad looked him straight in the eye all traces of humor gone, "Can a heart still beat after it's been shattered to pieces?"

"Shut your fucking mouth, Vlad!"

Vlad licked Kevin's lips and nipped his bottom lip, laughing deeply in his chest. "Why Kevin. Is this us losing our sense of humor?" Vlad feigned shock.

"Nah. I haven't lost my sense of humor," Kevin pulled back his arm and punched Vlad straight across the face causing him to stumble back slightly. He wiped his mouth off and smirked. "See? I thought that was funny."

"Why you little-" He was cut off when a blur of red and blue flew by and tackled him to the ground. Fists and hair were flying everywhere. Jett and Doll were viciously clawing at Vlad's face and neck while he just laughed. "Ooh someone's been working out. However…" managed to get into crouching position. He grabbed Jett and Doll around their throats and managed to smash them both into the floor, pinning them down by their necks. Doll was clawing at his hand, trying to pull his hand away. Jett was just struggling to breathe properly. Kevin only saw a flash of teal as he saw Nat charge full steam ahead and kick Vlad off of the girls. Doll sat up and rubbed the back of her head while Jett crawled onto her knees coughing and wheezing holding her throat. As Nat ran and knelt by Jett Kevin had knelt behind Doll putting a hand on her shoulder. "You ok?" he asked. She nodded and turned to look at a now laughing Vlad. He was near hysterics by the time he got to his feet. Only his hair was out of place and a cut on his neck began to bleed. He pulled his hair out of the pony tail it was in and let his hair flow down his broad shoulders in an ebony waterfall. "Well it has been fun, but I'm afraid I must take my leave. We simply must do this again Kevy-poo. Good luck on your game, _Pumpkin_." Vlad cackled all the way down the halls of the mall.

"Man, that guy is a douche! Using Dee's nickname he gave you…" Nat grumbled helping the girls on their feet.

"No joke." said Kevin. He was visibly shaking. The girls dusted themselves off and turned to get their bags. Ever the gentleman, Nat took the bags from them and smiled. Jett smiled back while Doll looked at the ground with a look of sorrow on her face.

"You ok, Dolly?" asked Kevin as he wrapped an arm around her.

"When I touched his skin, something about him…about his aura…was not right. Like it was angry and…guilty even…filled with so much sorrow…" Jett wrapped her sister in a warm embrace. Doll looked up at Kevin and smiled weakly. "I'm sure it is nothing though."

"Hey, how about we skip the food court and just go to an actual restaurant for dinner? My treat." said Kevin. The teens' moods visibly lifted in that moment. The ordeal being over with they left in a better mood, except for a very very troubled Doll.

***~}i{~***

* * *

**Well that was Vlad. Kind of a dick huh?**

**But, I digress, I've got some great ideas stirring in my head.**

**Lots of drama, fluff, and smut coming your way.**

**The next chapter will be out soon!**

**Until next time!**

**-Jett Uchiha**


	6. Victory

**Hello my dear lovelies!**

**Jett Uchiha back with another chapter for ya! :D**

**In this chapter, we'll be seeing some ****smut and a fluff moment between Rev!Edd and Kev. :3**

**Oh! If you could, tell me how you like Jett, Doll and Vlad?**

**I'm curious to know if you all like them or not.**

**And I'll be adding another OC. Her name is Virusine.**

**She won't show up until next chapter though. :3**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC's**

**Anyways, on with the show!**

***Bows and walks off stage***

***~}i{~***

* * *

"BARR! GOLDBERG! I WANNA SEE SOME HUSTLE DAMMIT!" the football coach blew his whistle again and the two teens were off scrimmaging on the field. "JETT! DOLL! Tone it down just a smudge! You're gonna kill John and David if you keep it up like that!" On the other side of the field Jett and Doll were aggressively tackling the other members trying to get them to step up their game. Friday had finally come around and the students of Peach Creek High were in a great mood. Today was the day of the big homecoming game against Cherry River. The football team had been let out early so they could practice and rest up. As they were coming back from the other side of the field, their coach called them all in to give them the big pep talk. He did it every year for the big game. Jett and Doll came trotting along behind Nat and Kevin. They all huddled up and the coach gave his speech. The team then put their hands in the middle and yelled a loud "GO COBBLERS". As they all headed to the locker rooms, Kevin couldn't happen to hear his teammates talking amongst themselves.

Yeah, I can't believe its already been a year since the Shark died." one of them said.

"No joke. You know what? I remember that kid when he was a scrawny little chicken bone." said another kid. He laughed "Oh! And when the cap stuffed him in his own locker in middle school? That shit was hilarious!"

They all started laughing as Kevin stripped down and walked into a stall to take a much needed shower. As he let the hot water run down his body he heard a rapt on the stall door. He turned and looked down at the crack in the stall to see a pair of gold eyes staring back at him. Kevin went up to the eye and poked it through the crack. Nat was peeking in the stall much to Kevin's dismay. Nat rubbed his eye and grinned cheekily before becoming serious. "You ok, cap?" he asked.

"I think I'm ok." he replied lathering his hair with shampoo.

"You don't seem ok." came the reply.

Kevin sighed heavily and turned to rinse under the shower. Was he ok? Sure he was functioning. Mostly he just felt out of touch with reality. He growled loudly and soon his fist was flying into the stall door in front of him. Nat jumped back at the sound of Kevin's fist hitting the stall. He rubbed the back of his neck and made his way over to grab his things. "I'll…I'll meet you outside ok, cap?" His only reply was a choking sob that seemed to echo the entire locker room.

Kevin had fallen to his knees letting the water cascade over him as his body was racked with hard sobs. He raised his hands up into fists and brought them down with tremendous force on the tile of the shower. "Why him? WHY?!"

"_Kevin…_"

It was then he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders gently pulling him to stand up. As he stood, he gasped and turned to look straight into a pair of icy blue eyes and a saddened grin.

"Double Dee…" he whispered.

Edd's hands went from his shoulders to the back of his neck to pull him closer. Their foreheads came together and Kevin began to feel that warm sensation. The sobs just came out harder as Kevin made quick to pull Edd in closer to his body. He held him for the longest time, sobbing heavily and stroking Edd's raven locks.

"What ever is the matter, Pumpkin? You're shaking like a leaf." Edd rubbed Kevin's back soothingly as he waited for him to calm down. When he didn't, Edd removed himself from Kevin's embrace and looked him straight in the eye. He wiped a stray tear that had fallen from his eye and leaned in to kiss Kevin's lips. It was a soft butterfly kiss that left Kevin absolutely breathless. His hands grabbed the back of Double Dee's head and forced their lips together in a crushing kiss. Edd groaned as he felt Kevin's length begin to grow hard. Kevin moved his hands down Edd's back dragging his nails across his soft skin. Edd whimpered as Kevin's tongue danced with his. He felt himself being laid down on the warm tiles of the shower. Kevin was quick to grind his hips and length against his love's own growing erection.

"I want you, babe" he said kissing down Edd's jawline down to the sensitive part of his neck.

"Then why don't you have me then, Pumpkin." he moaned out.

Kevin wasted no time in flipping Edd onto his stomach and raising his hips and ass in the air. He positioned his length at Edd's entrance and began to slowly began to sheath himself into his love. He leaned over the the length of Edd's back and placed his hands over Edd's. He kissed Edd's neck and began to move his hips. This earned him a sexy whimper from Edd's pink lips. Edd breathlessly kept saying Kevin's name over and over again as he was thrusted into from behind.

"Ah, Edd. Oh my Edd. i've missed this." Kevin managed to choke out. He was enthralled in the ecstasy that flowed like liquid fire through out his entire body. In this moment, he felt alive. He felt like a king. Nothing could ruin this. Nothing.

"Ah K-Kevin I-I think I-I'm gonna…!" Edd never finished his sentence as he came apart writhing in ecstasy as he rode out the waves of his orgasm.

"Oh Edd. Edd…EDD!" Kevin screamed his name as he reached his climax and poured himself into Edd. "Edd…."

Kevin had turned off the now cold shower and gathered Edd into his arms. He laid back against the tiles and sighed. A sad sigh had him look down at his only love. Edd looked at him with saddened eyes but his smile was so loving and warm. Realization hit Kevin like a ton of bricks. Their time was up. Again. Edd knelt down in front of kevin and too his hands into his.

"Kevin Barr, tonight is the big game against Cherry River. I was watching you practice today and noticed you need to hustle more. Get your head out of the clouds and get it in the game. Or so help me i will beat you within an inch of your existence! And about your grades! That D in chemistry is not acceptable! I expect more study and less dilly dallying come the end of football season! And further more," Kevin flinched but felt warm lips kiss his cheek "I will be there to cheers you on. Good luck tonight, Pumpkin. And have fun at The Scene. By the way, you look sexy in those torn jeans." He kissed Kevin chastely on the lips, winked, and disappeared into the light once more. Kevin got up from the cold tile floor and was smiling from ear to ear. He wiped the rest of his tears away with the heel of his palm. Edd always knew what to do to put him right back on top of the world. He could do this! He was going to win this game and have a great night with his friends tonight. He hastily got dressed and grabbed his things to meet up with his three best friends. When Kevin stepped outside, Jett, Doll, and Nat were staring wide eyed with bright crimson blushes on their cheeks. Kevin smirked wickedly as he pointed with his thumb to the locker room door. "Heard a little of that did ya?" he asked. The three nodded in unison and kept their gazes on their captain. Kevin laughed evilly and said, "Edd stopped by to give me a 'good luck' fuck because he knew I was about to lose my shit. Damn, he's still got the tightest ass…" Kevin stroked his chin in thought. Doll's face turned completely red as her eyes rolled back into her head. She fainted a moment later, her football helmet laying next to her. "Dammit Kevin!" Jett yelled as she knelt down to try and revive her sister. Nat and Kevin were howling with laughter and bumping fists. Jett rolled her honey brown eyes. "Men." It was going to be a great day.

***~}i{~***

* * *

When 6:30 rolled around Doll, Nat, and Kevin were piled into Jett's black car headed to the game. They were quiet as they listened to "Bleed for Me by Black Label Society" on Jett's iPod. In a matter of minutes, teens pulled into the parking lot and proceeded to hustle out onto the field for warm up stretches. The coach was still looking at his clipboard and talking to a few of the teachers that had showed up to catch the game. The bleachers of the stadium were packed with students, faculty, and parents alike. The glare of the stadium lights were a welcoming sight to the football players. Soon, the other team was trotting out onto the field and taking their huddle on the other side of the field from the home team. Nat nudged Jett with his elbow and bobbed his head at Kevin who had his back to turned to them. With a knowing smile, Jett called the entire team to gather around. When kevin felt eyes watching him, he stopped stretching and turned around to see the entire varsity team staring at him. He raised an eyebrow in a questioning matter. Jett and Nat stepped up from behind the players and brought out their hands. Each of them were holding a black box. Jett was the first to give him her gift. He opened the tiny jeweler's box and pulled out a silver dog-tag with two elegant D's on the surface. He out it around his neck and looked up in time to see Nat hold out his box. He took it and pulled out a bicep band with two white D's in the middle. He helped Kevin put it on and stepped back with the rest of the team. The team all parted like the red sea as he saw Doll walk down the middle with Ed and Eddy on her sides. Ed was grinning like an idiot while Eddy looked content. Confused, Kevin looked to Doll as she took a rather large box from the biggest Ed. She walked up to him and handed it to him. Again, he opened the box to see Eddward Vincent's signature black and white beanie. He looked at the two Ed's in disbelief. Eddy was the first to talk. "Its not much, but I think he would have wanted you to have it." Kevin swallowed the hard lump in his throat as he pulled off his red baseball cap and handed it to Nat. Before he could put it on, he felt big hands cover his. He looked up to see a teary eyed Ed. Eddy was the next to put his hand over Ed's and Kevin's. Jett and Doll soon followed along with the rest of the team. "Kevin and Eddy locked gazes in understanding.

"This is for Double D. This game is for him. I know he's going to be watching you so go out there, make him proud, and win." Eddy spoke with such seriousness, it was…weird.

"For Double D." Ed nodded once as he stared at Kevin.

"For our cousin in the heaven's above." the twins chimed in.

"For the Double Cutie." Nat said smiling. Kevin raised his hand in the air and pointed at the sky. The team fool wed suit andKevin was over come with emotion as he heard the the entire teamed yell "FOR EDDWARD!"

Their hands all dropped as they each strapped their helmets on. Kevin slipped Edd's beanie over his head before he put on his helmet. "Thanks, Eddy." he said through his helmet.

"Anytime Shovel chin. Come on Ed." Eddy smiled and bumped fists with Kevin before he and big Ed ran off to take their seats in the bleachers. Kevin took a deep breath and hustled onto the field to get into position. The roar of the crowd was deafening as he made his way onto the field. "Jett, Doll, plan double take." Kevin grinned at Nat "No mercy" The girls nodded and grinned maliciously laughing evilly in their chest. The game began and soon Cherry River was going to wish they never stepped foot in Peach Creek.

The game was in the final quarter and the team was down by only one point. The other team had called a timeout so Peach Creek had a chance to get water and get easy for their final play. Doll was breathing heavy and her knees were shaking as she took a drink of water from her bottle. She looked from kevin to Nat to her sister and smiled. "Hey guys, " she called out, "Lets kick some ass." She pulled her helmet back on as she ran out on the field. The rest of the team soon followed and quickly came to huddle on the middle of the field. Doll leaned her head in and smiled almost maniacally. Adrenaline was pumping into her veins and she loved it. "We're going to do the triple fake-out." she said with finality. It was their best game strategy that ensured their victory. Kevin looked around and nodded. "Right. Remember when Jett, Nat, and Doll are gunning it you two, you two, and you two watch their backs. While the rest of you," He looked at their team "Follow me. We're going to win!" They all nodded and ran out onto the field to take their positions.

When the ball was thrown between Nat's legs, Kevin passed it to Jett who dashed down the field with Doll mimicking her speed on the other side a few feet away. A few rival team members were running after Jett. She quickly tossed the ball to Nat who sprinted off down the middle right behind Kevin. Another member was trying to tackle Nat but he quickly threw the ball to a waiting Doll. Doll was running at superhuman speed. She was three quarters of the way down the field when two of the rival team's players came at her "KEVIN!" she pulled back her arm and threw the ball with all of her might. The ball went soaring through the air just as Doll got tackled. Kevin was running like the Devil himself were after him. The quarterback for Cherry River was hot on his trail. Everyone was on their feet in the stands as time seemed to slow down. Kevin held his arms out as he felt a pair of hands push him further. He leapt into the air and grabbed the football. He went tumbling and rolling a crossed the goal line and managed to get the winning touchdown! Kevin sat up from the grass still holding the football. He looked up to see his entire team running to dog pile on top of Kevin. The roar from the crowd was deafening as the time clock read zero. Peach Creek had won. The entire team hauled Kevin onto their shoulders as hey walked him back to their side of the field. Cherry River had already gone back to their locker rooms while Peach Creek celebrated their victory. Kevin looked out into the crowd to see big Ed and Eddy clapping for him. The res of the cul-de-sac kids were cheering him on as well. When he looked to the Eddy and Ed again, he was met with a gapped toothed smile and blue eyes. The vision of Edd was enough to send the big quarter back into a fit of happy sobs. He grabbed Jett and Doll under his arms as he kissed each of their cheeks. The girls giggled as Nat came up and handed Kevin his red cap. He told NAt to hold it as Kevin walked to face the crowd of cheering students. The announcer of the game ran and gave him a microphone and then trotted away back to his table.

Jett stepped up with a finger to her pink lips in a polite way to tell the crowd to be silent. Kevin pulled off his helmet and handed it over to Doll. She accepted it and pulled her helmet off as well. The rest of the team pulled off their helmets and knelt down on one knee. The four teens then took their places by Kevin as he raised the microphone to his lips. "Good evening, Peach Creek," he paused "My name is Kevin Barr and I'm the quarterback for the Cobblers. I just wanted to say that this victory was not for us. However," he looked into the crowd, "A year ago today, my rival, my confidant, my best friend was tragically taken away from me. Taken from us all actually. Anyways, what I wanted to say was this game that we played, this game that we won.." he paused to swallow the lump in his throat before he spoke again "This game was for Eddward Daniel Vincent. Born June 22, 1994 to October 25, 2012. Fallen but never ever forgotten." He handed the microphone back to the announcer as he faced the crowd. He held up his arm, the one with the arm band, and raised his hand into a fist while he looked at the sky. The applause from the crowd started of slow but quickly started to grow louder until a thunderous chorus of cheers and yells could be heard. With a single motion with his head, Kevin had the whole team following him back to their locker room. 'Today was a great fucking day.' Kevin thought with a grin. Blue eyes finally looked away as Kevin walked into the locker room. "Congratulations, Pumpkin." Double D smiled as he blew a kiss to the locker room. He looked around to see Ed and Eddy smiling and walking out of the stadium. He finally turned and disappeared once again into the light to wait for another day to see his one and only love.

***~}i{~***

* * *

**Whew! That took forever to write! Anyways, we're going**

**to join the twins, Nat, and Kevin as they head out on a night**

**out. There will be music, booze, and an…unexpected encounter.**

**I was also going to start on a new project. A zombie apocalypse**

**Rev!Edd and Reg!Kevin story. But, thats for another day.**

**So until then, leave me a review or ten and I'll see you in the next chapter soon!**

**-Jett Uchiha**


	7. Have You Caught the Virus Yet?

**Time for another chapter! :D**

**Yay! Lets get the party started.**

**Short author's note is short. :3**

**Enjoy!**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC's!**

* * *

***~}i{~***

As soon as the four teens had left the locker room, gear in hand, they all headed out to Jett's , smiling and talking endlessly about their victory over Cherry River. Kevin felt like he was on top of the world. Like he could fly if he wanted to. Everyone around him was just indulging in the positive energy radiating off of him. Tonight was going to be a good night.

As they made their way to the car, they noticed a tall blonde girl with impossible red lips leaning against the hood of the vehicle. Kevin's eyes opened wide in shock to see none other than his old childhood friend, Nazz Thompson, smiling an waving at him. She practically bounced up to him to wrap him in the biggest hug he'd gotten that day. Nazz had moved away a few months after Double Dee's passing. Her parents didn't want her to finish her high school days in he town of Peach Creek after the incident. Not to mention, she and Kevin had a bit of a falling out when Doll and Jett were seen hanging out with the jock.

"Nazz…what are you doing here? Shocking you'd even come to the big game?" Kevin asked as he lightly hugged her back with one arm. She let go of their embrace and smiled. It looked almost forced. "I wouldn't miss the big game for Peach Creek for the world, dude." she giggled "It was sweet of all of you to dedicate the game to Edd." The three other teens behind Kevin nodded their acknowledgment with Jett openly glaring and proceeded to put their gear away in the trunk. Doll took Kevin's gear and nodded as she looked at Nazz with a cautious glare. Once their gear was put away, Jett told Kevin they'd be waiting in the car. Kevin nodded to Jett before turning to face Nazz once again.

Kevin motioned for Nazz to follow him to the nearby light post. She followed right behind him, her face turning serious with every step. Kevin stopped to turn around and face his once best friend. "Alright Nazz, out with it. Why are you really here?" Kevin deadpanned. Kevin crossed his arms and glared at Nazz.

"Nothing gets passed you does it?" she asked and then sighed a very bored sigh "Anyways, I came to give you a warning."

"A warning?" he asked.

"Yeah. Apparently, you four got "Vampire" all riled up for some reason. He's been acting…strange."

"Strange how?" now Kevin was interested.

"He's been lashing out at everyone, his temper is a lot shorter than before, he's getting reckless, grades are slipping. You name it, he's doing it." she replied.

Kevin thought about it for a moment then mentioned what he had observed a few days prior.

"We ran into each other at the mall the other day. Doll said his 'aura' or whatever was off. Like something wasn't right."

"Leave it to Doll." Nazz scoffed and rolled her eyes "Anyways, I just came to warn you to watch yourself. Vlad's on a warpath for some reason. I think something has him spooked."

Kevin raised a brow in curiosity. "Good to know. That all you wanted to say?"

She shook her head no before pulling up the hood of her sweater over her head. She looked at Kevin and glared. "He's my best friend, you know? And right now, he's NOT in a good place. Look, Vlad may not be involved with what happened last year but some think he's capable. Either way, I think he knows something and the guilt is eating away at him. For the time being, watch your back Kevin. Or you'll end up just like Double Dee. By the way" she turned on her heel "Happy Anniversary." With that, Kevin could see his former best friend disappear into the crowd of teens dressed for the homecoming dance.

"Whatever." Kevin scoffed and made his way back to Jett's car. As he entered the vehicle, Jett started the engine and turned to look at him. "You alright?" she asked. Kevin turned to his friends and smiled.

"Yeah. Every thing's cool. Lets go get ready. I got an itch to party!" Jett smiled and pulled the car out of the parking lot, blasting 'Party Up by DMX' as loud as her stereo would go. Doll and Nat were in the back seat happily singing along to the song. Kevin turned his head to look out at the windows, his brows furrowed in thought. _'I'm going to have fun tonight, and no 'Vampire' is gonna ruin it.' _Kevin smiled and started to sing along with the rest of his friends, his troubles lost somewhere in the stereo of Jett's car.

***~}i{~***

**"**Ugh! Would you two puh-leeeeease hurry up!" yelled Nat from the bottom of the stairs at Kevin's house. Kevin and Nat were already dressed up to go and were still waiting on Jett and Doll. "WE'RE COMING! SHEESH!" yelled Jett. The sound of a door closing could be heard. Kevin's mom and dad had come from the living room to see both girls walking down the stairs with their matching coats zipped up half way. Their blue and red hair was down hanging with soft curls on the left side of their shoulders and hung down to their waists. Doll had a jacket in her arms as she sashayed up to Nat and Kevin. "Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long. Our hair takes awhile to style." said Doll as she and her sister stepped off of the last step. Jett raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "What are you four gawking at?" she asked.

"THAT'S what you two look like with your hair down?" Nat asked in disbelief.

"Shocking isn't it? Why? You don't like it?" Jett pouted.

"You look beautiful, girls." Kevin's dad stepped forward smiling while his mom hugged both of the girls. The girls bowed politely to his father and hugged his mother back.

"So you're all going to be at the Twins' house after right? asked Kevin's mom. Nat nodded his head and pointed a thumb at the twins. "We rented ALL of the Resident Evil movies and managed to get Doll's popcorn popper to work again." Seemingly satisfied she visibly relaxed.

"Let me get a picture of all of you!" his mother said in a sing song voice. The teens shrugged their shoulders and stood for a photo, posing like rockstars. The flash from the camera went off and soon Nat was practically dragging Jett to the car. Doll shook her head playfully and handed Kevin his jacket.

"Its a little chilly out. You'll need it." she winked slyly and walked over to the car. Kevin smiled and pulled the black jacket on. His nostrils were soon overwhelmed with the sent of the Fall air and…Drakkar Noir cologne. He looked down to see that he was not wearing just any jacket…he was wearing EDD'S jacket. He looked up, astonished at Doll. She looked back and smiled her tender little smile and waved. Kevin's face pulled itself into a broad shit-eatting grin as he ran laughing all the way to the car . He pulled the hood over his head and jumped into Jett's car. He pointed straight and smiled "To The Scene if you please!" Jett winked at Nat and Doll from the rearview mirror.

"Anything you say, mac." She put the pedal to the medal, turned the volume all the way up on her stereo, and they sped off into the night for some well deserved party time.

* * *

***~}i{~***

**(A/N: For the Virusine performance, you'll want to be listening to Hahaha! by SMF**

**And Touch It by Monifah)**

When they pulled up to The Scene, they could already hear the pounding bass coming from the speakers of the building. Kevin and Nat were practically jumping out of the car to go into the club. "Alright boys, just follow me and Dolly." said Jett as she pulled her hood off of her head. The four teens walked directly to the line to get into the club. As they were waiting, Nat was looking at a poster with the image of a skull with acid green and black dread lock pigtails and a gas mask with a biohazard symbol. The lettering around the skull read '**Have You Caught the Virus Yet? Get Contaminated Friday October 25, 2013' **Jett suddenly squealed with glee as she too saw the poster. "Oh. My. God" she said "Virusine and The Plague Spreaders are here tonight!"

"No way! I fucking love Virusine!" said Kevin looking at the poster over her shoulder.

"Hey guys, " Doll interrupted "Those guys over there are calling us over."

The two teens stopped their 'fan-girling' and looked over to where Doll was pointing. Both of the men were wearing black PVC leather pants with matching boots. One of the men had silk black hair that flowed down to his waist and his face had to stress lines running down either side of his nose. The other's hair was short red and spiky and covered in black make up around his jade eyes. His right shoulder had the Japanese symbol for the word 'Love' tattooed onto his pale skin. The two men walked side by side and reached the teens in line. "Are you Jett and Doll Leigh-Vincent?" asked the man with the red hair, his voice gravelly and harsh. The girls looked at one another before nodding to the men. "Are these two your escorts?" he asked again. Again the girls nodded. Seemingly satisfied, the man turned and told them all to follow him. They stepped under the velvet ropes and were quick to catch up with the two men. The men stopped to talk to the large bouncers outside of the doors. The bouncers nodded and stepped aside for all of them to enter before closing the doors again.

"Follow me." Spoke the man with black hair. He lead them down to a seating area around the front of the huge stage in the middle of the club. He handed them all VIP cards with lanyards and bowed to the teens as they sat down. "Those will get you into the VIP booth up on the second tier of the club after the show. Your drinks will drive shortly. Have a seat and enjoy the show, courtesy of Lady Virusine herself." said the man with long black hair. The man turned on his heels and walked disappeared into the mass of dancing people on the floor. The teens looked at one another in shock before Kevin and Nat broke into incredulous laughter.

"WE'RE GOING TO MEET VIRUSINE AND THE PLAGUE SPREADERS YOU GUYS!" Kevin yelled excitedly as he and Jett started to fan girl again. Doll put her face in her hand and giggled lightly. Nat was smirking to no one in particular. A waitress hustled her way over to bring them their aforementioned drinks. They happily accepted and watched the waitress hustle away. As Jett was about to say something, the lights of the club went out and the stage was illuminated by green neon lights.

"Here we go!" yelled Kevin and Jett holding onto each other's hands. The screens behind the stage was showing T.V. static before a green loading bar showed up on the screens. A computerized voice was speaking.

"**Welcome to the Virus archives. Please select a task from the main menu." **the anticipation grew as a green download bar popped up on the screen. "**Now downloading the Virus. Please prepare to be assimilated."**

As the loading bar on the screens reached 100% the stage opened up to allow green cylinder with a woman standing inside to come up along with two clear cylinders. The clear cylinders had the two men at the door. They both had their eyes closed and their mouths were covered by a black gas mask with acid green biohazards on woman too had her eyes closed and the same mask upon her soft face. Her hair was pulled up into acid green and black dreadlocked pigtails. She wore a black PVC leather buckle corset that pushed her extremely large breasts up. Her legs were adorned with a pair of skin tight acid green PVC leather pants. Her boots went up to mid thigh and covered in acid green buckles. Her arms were crossed in front of her torso making it appear as if she was a sleeping experiment. The computer voice came back on over the speakers.

"**Download Complete. Please make some noise for Virusine and The Plague Spreaders." **The crowd roared its excitement as the stage filled with fog and the entertainers were released from their cylinders. They all glided up to the front of the stage where Virusine removed her gas mask and tossed it back to her cylinder. She clicked her headset on and smiled wickedly out into the crowd.

"What's up Peach Creek?" The crowd roared "Whoo! It feels so good to be back in my hometown after all this time. My name is Virusine. And these are my Plague Spreaders Glitch and Binary. I wanted to do a show here in Peach Creek for one night only. I chose this day of all days, to honor…" she swallowed hard and held back tears "To honor the anniversary of my brother, Eddward Daniel Vincent's murder. As long as his case is still open and every year it is not solved, I'll come back and play to all of my wonderful fans here at home." she wiped a stray tear from her blue eye as she smiled at the table of teens. "I want to play the last song he and I worked on before he was taken away from me." She nodded to her dancers and watched them pull out green glow sticks. She stepped up to all of her DJ gear and placed her hand on the turntables. She pulled on her headphones and let the music start to flow along with a hearty deep laugh.

The screen behind her was dark but as the music and the sound came louder, the picture of the screen became clearer. It was Edd with a pair of headphones wrapped around his neck s he stared into the camera laughing. It was a genuine laugh. the four teens all had their jaws drop as Virusine mentioned Edd was her brother. There was no way that could be true! Everyone knew that Edd didn't have any siblings. Right? Kevin looked at Doll questioningly. She looked back at him just as dumbfounded. '_Well Hell's Bells. Looks like we got a reason for getting these VIP passes' thought Kevin. _He looked back onto the stage to see Virusine mechanically moving to the beat of her sound system.

The last bit of DJ equipment was moved from the stage as Virusine and her dancers stood in the middle of the stage. She was smiling as she spoke once again. "As you all know, back in the day, ok well technically it was like 3 years ago, I wasn't the most bad ass techno DJ in the world." she laughed "Well, anyways, back in the day I was actually an R&B singer. And I had only one hit song that, believe it or not, my brother had wrote about someone he was in love with. I took it and just ran with it and it turned out to be a number one." She turned in Kevin's direction and winked at him. Nat, Jett, and Doll were teasing him playfully as they excitedly waited for her to continue.

"So without further ado, we're going to play a little song for you called 'Touch It'." The crowd cheered and roared making the club echo. Glitch and Binary removed their masks and put on headsets of their own. The music started playing and Virusine was dancing and singing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah

Glitch Night and Binary in the house

All we wanna do is make you bounce

Virusine, would you turn me out?

Show me what your thing is all about

Glitch Night and Binary in the house

All we wanna do is make you bounce

Virusine, could you turn me out?

Show me what your thing is all about"

Kevin couldn't help but to bounce and dance and move his hips around as he listened to the lyrics of the song. Imagining it was Edd on stage rolling his hips around and dancing with choreographed perfection, winking and blowing kisses at him. He was picturing Edd gliding around the floor with such ease and precision. "Fuck, that's hot." Kevin thought out loud.

"Do you really wanna touch it?

Do you really wanna mess with me tonight?

Oh, and if you know how I like it

Would you call my name and give it to me right?"

Jett and Doll were dancing along with Nat. The shock had initially worn off as they all came to the conclusion they were going to get the answers to their questions later on in the evening. For now, they were going to live it up!

"Could you just put that thing on me?

So I can just freak on you?

And you could just freak on me?

And I will give it to you all night long

I'ma show your body what your lips are doing wrong

Ooh

Do you really wanna touch it ?

Do you really wanna fuck with me tonight?

Oh, and if you know how I like it

Would you call my name and give it to me right?

Slow love just feels so good to me

So could you just move it on up 'cause I want ecstasy

And I will give it to you all night long

I'ma show your body what your tongue's doing wrong

Ooh

Give it to me give it to me call my name

This boy's shyness got me wet like crazy

I want it more and more

When you call my name and spank me

Ooh

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Glitch Night and Binary in the house

All we wanna do is make you bounce

Virusine, would you turn me out?

Show me what your thing is all about

Glitch Night and Binary in the house

All we wanna do is make you bounce

Virusine, could you turn me out?

Show me what your thing is all about

Touch it

Touch me

Love me

Suck me

Give me

Baby, yeah

If you know how I like it"

The music paused as the dancers and Virusine stopped abruptly, then continued with the last part of the song.

"And if you know just how I like it

would you come and give it to me right?"

"Thank you Peach Creek! I'll see you all next year! Good night!" The crowd was cheering even louder than before as the three made their way back into their cylinders and descended somewhere below the stage. The party lights came back on and the music began to play even more hits from various decades. The teens were winding down at their table when the man with red hair, Binary, came up to them. "Lady Virusine will see you now. Follow me." he stated. They all nodded at one another before walking to follow Binary. '_Here we go.' _Kevin thought as the door to the VIP booth opened up and they came face to face…with Virusine.

"Wow, you all have grown." she smiled and took a sip from her glass. "Sit down. We have much to talk about."

* * *

***~}i{~***

**Dun dun dun! Another cliffhanger. Don't you just love em? :D**

**Anyways, I've got some more action coming in the next chapters.**

**We're going to talk with Virusine and see some more Vladymir Lewis. (Hopefully)**

**Anyways, read and review and I'll see you all in the next chapter! :D**

**-Jett Uchiha**


	8. Sister Onee-chan

**Yo yo yo! Jett Uchiha back with another chapter for ya!**

**This is going to be more of a filler chapter**

**and you'll get to see a little bit of Virusine.**

**The reason I made her as Edd's older sister is because, well, I can. :3**

**Its all relevant to the plot!**

**Anyways, lets get to it! :D**

**Again *Sigh* I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

***~}i{~***

"Sit down," said Virusine as she took another drink from her glass. She leaned back to rest in her black chaise lounge. "We got a lot of catching up to do." Binary had walked away from the group and settled into laying by Virusine's legs, hugging her hips as he cuddled closer. Glitch was sitting under her arm resting peacefully while she ran her fingers through his hair. The four teens sat down on the many comfortable chairs surrounding the celebrity. The silence that had fallen upon them had started to get awkward until Nat finally spoke up.

"I don't get it," he started "I thought Double Dee was an only child?' Virusine shook her head sadly and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Nope. I'm his older sister by 5 years." she took another drink.

"Why haven't we heard of you then? You are our cousin after all right?" asked Doll curiously.

"To be honest, I'm not surprised you two never knew. Our parents," she pointed to Doll and Jett then to herself "Made it as though I never existed. As you can clearly see, I'm not what you call our family's idea of a 'golden child'. Nah, I wasn't made to suffer with their rules and regulations. Neither was Edd but thats a different story."

"You don't even look like Edd!" Kevin exclaimed making Doll jump.

"How can we be sure you're telling the truth?" Kevin asked. Virusine looked at him and grinned slyly. She tapped Binary and Glitch on the shoulder and pointed to her dreadlocked pigtails. The two got up and began to remove the two hairpieces. Binary pulled out a brush from a bag buy the chair as Glitch let her neck length hair fall from the side of her head. As her hair was parted to the left side of her face, she hooked her fingers into the upper part of her teeth and pulled them out! Well, as it turns out it was just a flipper. Pageant girls use them to hide missing teeth or braces before they perform. She licked her teeth and stretched her jaw muscles. She picked up her head and looked into Kevin's eyes with her own icy blue gaze as she smiled, showing a gap in her tooth as she placed one sliver dog tag necklace around her neck. She looked like the female version of Edd!

"Holy shit." said Nat.

"Indeed." she said as she let the two men back into their places by her side. "Believe me now, Kevin?" Kevin looked like he had seen a ghost. This woman, Virusine, was the spitting image of Edd but in female form! He couldn't help the shaky breath that had escaped his lungs. This was crazy!

"You ok, kid?" she asked raising a perfect brow.

"You look just like him…" he said breathlessly.

"I'm as smart as him too. Cut from the same cloth yet threaded to different paths." she sighed "You wouldn't believe how many times I wanted to go back home just to get my brother and take him with me." She looked over the group. They all looked so confused. She sighed and called her server for another round of drinks and lots of food.

"The reason I gave you these VIP passes is because I wanted to meet you all. I want to get to know you all on a personal level. As his friends that he held so dear. To see why my brother was so adamant about leaving Peach Creek." seeing their confused gazes she sighed and tapped Glitch and Binary on the shoulder. "Perhaps, it would be best if I started from the beginning. You all should get comfortable." Again, the two men on her sides got up and each removed one of her boots. She flexed her toes and grunted when they popped. Food and drinks were brought in just as everyone else had taken off their own shoes and got into a comfortable position around Virusine.

"What I'm about to tell you does not leave this room. Are we clear?" they nodded and she carried on "My real name is Eddwina Marilyn Vincent. I'm 23 years old. I have no family other than my two twin cousins and my brother, Eddward Daniel Vincent. I grew up here in Peach Creek. I ran away from home when I was 16 years old. Edd was only 11 at the time. We both were deemed clinically genius when we were only four years old. My IQ levels were only slightly higher than Edd's. Our parents," she clenched her fists and her jaw tightened "had begun to mold us into exact replicas of themselves. They're doctors. It was placed into our heads at an early age that we were going to follow in their footsteps. I couldn't allow that to happen. As you all know, our parents were never really home so we were left to our own devices. And truth be told, I hated when my parents came home. That meant that Edd and I couldn't be seen doing anything fun except studying and practicing our classical instruments."

"Edd could play an instrument?" asked Nat.

"Of course. We both knew how to play. He played piano while I played the violin. But thats not all we could play…" she smiled slyly "I had been squirreling away any change and allowance I could so I can buy myself a guitar and get Edd a book about singing. He had one of the most amazing voices I had ever heard." Kevin smiled at Virusine. He knew she was right. "While I could sing too, I could never hold a candle to my brother. Even as a child he knew he was meant to be something greater than just another doctor from the Vincent Family. No, he wanted to be a singer. An artist like me. He could take an ordinary tune from any music book and turn it into something truly remarkable." she ran a hand through her black hair and leaned further into her chaise lounge. "He had what it took to make it big."

"Uh…Virus-" Jett began.

"Eddwina. Call me Eddwina. I don't mind. We are family." she winked.

"Right. Eddwina, what made you run away from home?" Jett asked.

Virusine sighed and looked up into the drink in her hand. "I hated living at home. Always striving to be the perfect little doll my parents wanted me and Edd to be. I was never able to truly meet their standards. Because I had a mind of my own. I had my own ambitions. Staying there was definitely out of the question. I knew If I was going to do what made me happy. I had to do it on my own. So one day when my parents finally came home, I told Edd that I was going to run away and when I was old enough I would come back for him. So after that, I left. Found an apartment on my own, got my GED, and when I turned 18 I was signed to Contamination Records. Even when I was 'missing' I would always manage to creep my way home just so I could see my brother. We would work on our music and have so much fun just like we did when we were younger. He talked to me about his school work, and some kid named Vlad he had taken a liking to. I hated that kid. Then one day Edd told me he had moved away and I just felt, what's the word, relieved I guess? Don't know why just did. Well the next thing I knew he was in love with some jock name Kevin Barr? I approved 100%" She winked at a blushing Kevin.

"Oh Edd, He begged me to take him with me every time I went back. But I told him to wait just a little bit longer." She took one last drink and looked up at the teens with glassy eyes and a smile. "One day when, I snuck into town to visit him, he was talking to two other boys also named Ed. And two of the most beautiful little girls with red and blue hair. He looked so happy to be running around playing with all of them. That night he didn't beg me to take him, he told me that you all needed him a lot more than I did. That had to be the most grown up thing ever to come out of his mouth. So, I told him when he was 18, he would come live with me and he'd go to school for music. It was the perfect plan." she swallowed a lump in her throat as a tear slid down her face.

"It was his last year of high school, everything was all set for him to graduate, go to school, and chart out his own path. I had helped him pack up his room when no one else was around. I suppose it wasn't meant to be. When Edd went missing my heart sank into my stomach….like something just wasn't right. And then, the whole world seemed to stop for a moment…" she gathered a breath to steady the tears in her voice, "October 25, 2012 started out just like any other I would scramble to get ready and try to run out of the door to get back home just so I can try to find my brother. Praying to any God that would listen to help me find him. Well, as I was getting ready to rush out of the door, a Detective Anderson and his partner were about to knock on my door. When he asked me if I had a brother named Edd, I was excited thinking they had found him and he was ok. But..the look on their faces….They said that they had found the body of a young teen and needed to be identified. So I went with them. My heart once again sank into my stomach and my instincts had a red flag up the entire way there. When they pulled back the white sheet…." she and the others were openly letting their tears fall "It was him. It was my baby brother laying on that slab. The only family I had left in this world was gone."

In a fit of pure unadulterated rage, Virusine crushed her glass in her hands and growled. "I want those responsible for what happened to my brother to pay for what they did." Virusine let her two men clean up her mess while she openly sobbed, not caring who saw her. When she felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her, she looked through blurry vision to see Nat, Kevin, Jett and Doll holding her in a big, crying, group hug. "My brother was lucky to have you all as friends…" she smiled and moved to wipe away her tears. "I now see why he couldn't leave with me." they all wiped their tears and laughed. Virusine had her two men put her boots back on as she glanced at the clock in the VIP booth. It was only 10:00! the night was young and so were they.

"Its still early. What do guys say? Wanna party like rockstars?" Virusine asked as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Let's do this!" Nat yelled as he ran out of the booth while Jett smacked her hand over face and mumbled something about putting Nat on a leash. Kevin was laughing the entire time he, Virusine, and Doll walked out of the booth onto the dance floor. The Dj had just turned on "Love Shack" by the B-52's as they all stepped out on the floor to dance. That quickly escalated in Nat challenging Virusine to a dance off which she accepted right away. Much to Nat's disappointment, it turns out that she was the better dancer. The rest of the night passed by in a blur of shots, dancing, and all around having a good time. At around one in the morning, the teens piled into Jett's car (The only sober one that evening was Jett because she had to drive), and were on their way home with an emotional good-bye from their new friend and ally. Miss Eddwina "Virusine" Vincent.

* * *

***~}i{~***

It was about two in the morning when they all made it back to the twin's house and stumbled in the doorway. They had all somehow managed to make it to the living room and just fell asleep where they plopped down. A movie was turned on by Jett but soon after everyone had fallen into a drunken slumber. Jett had only just closed her eyes for a moment before she heard the splash. "KEVIN!" she dashed out of the house to the backyard and jumped in after Kevin….

Kevin had not been able to sleep, so he managed to stumble and crawl his way out of the sliding glass doors leading to the pool in the back yard. He laid on the side of the pool with his hands tracing lazy circles in the water. He felt something brush against his hand and sat bolt upright. He got onto his knees and peered out into the water, looking for what had just touched him. As he looked down, he could see a pair of eyes at the very bottom of the pool. They were getting closer and closer to the surface. Kevin placed his hand on the surface of the water only to feel a hand slide into his. The eyes, he could clearly see now were and icy blue, were dancing with mischief as the hand pulled him into the freezing water. Kevin fell in with a yelp and felt the hand pull it closer to its body. He struggled to break the surface of the water until he was pulled into a bubble of light as fresh air made its way into his lungs. Kevin's emerald eyes looked down into Edd's as a smile appeared on his face. Kevin quickly wrapped his arms around Edd and let his fingers ghost through Edd's long black locks.

"You smell like vodka and berries." said Edd.

"I was drinking tonight." he slurred.

"I know." came the sarcastic reply "You're very drunk."

"And you're very sexy." Kevin gave Edd a sloppy kiss which he returned happily. Edd pulled away from Kevin to look into his gorgeous eyes. "You did such a wonderful job in the game this evening. It was quite

invigorating watching you practically fly down the field."

"I am pretty awesome." he replied "Hey! I uh…met your sister tonight."

"E-Eddwina? You met her? Where?!" Edd asked.

"At The Scene. She was performing. Why didn't you tell me Virusine was your sister?"

"It was an agreement we both came to. We had to keep it a secret to avoid a media mess." Edd replied "Is she ok?"

"Not gonna lie it was really hard not to kiss her. You two look exactly the same." Kevin confessed.

Edd laughed heartily at him. "Indeed. I suppose we do. Although, I believe she is more beautiful than I now."

"Not a chance." Kevin said bringing their lips together once more. Edd pulled them apart agin and looked at Kevin. His face had fallen into a sad and gloomy state.

"Kevin, could you…could you do me a favor? Next time you see my sister…tell her…tell her 'Gomenasai, onee-chan. Watashi wa anat a o aishite, onee-chan.*' She'll know what it means." a single tear had slipped from Edd's eye as he held Kevin's hands in his.

"I will, Double Dweeb. I promise." Edd smiled and kissed Kevin once more before a playful smirk came across his face.

"Now where were we? Oh yes…" he grinned "You were holding your breath. Kabocha sugu ni anat a o sanshō shite kudasai.*" Edd smiled and disappeared as the bubble popped and Kevin felt himself being dragged out of the water by an unrecognizable force. When they broke the surface he could see it was Jett who had jumped into the pool after him. She dragged him to the pool's edge and had Nat pull him out of the freezing water.

"Kevin, my man, do you have a death wish or something?!" Nat yelled as Kevin coughed up water by the teal haired boy's feet.

"You…You…YOU FUCKING IDIOT! I oughta strangle you! What the HELL were you thinking?!" Jett yelled as she wrung out her red hair.

"I just sat by the side of the pool," Kevin said innocently wiping his nose on his sleeve "Edd was the one to drag me in."

"At least he's safe now, right Jett?" asked Doll. Jett sighed and nodded. "Lets all just go inside and try to get some sleep, ok?"

Nat helped Kevin off of the ground and they all went inside. The rest of the evening was quiet as everyone finally drifted off to sleep. October 25, 2013 had gone and passed and truth be told, it was a damn good day.

* * *

***~}i{~***

**So that was the latest chapter. Took forever to get out.**

**By the way, ****Gomenasai, onee-chan. Watashi wa anat a o aishite, onee-chan means: I'm sorry, sister. I love you sister in Japanese**

**Kabocha sugu ni anat a o sanshō shite kudasai See you later, pumpkin in Japanese. :3 Just something him and his sister share as siblings.**

**Anyways, leave me a review and we'll see you soon!**

**-Jett Uchiha**


	9. Talent and Troubles

**I guess I can go ahead and continue this story. :3**

**Sorry about the wait an all…forgive me?**

**Enjoy!**

**Once agin, I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC's!**

***~}i{~***

* * *

Saturday morning, after everyone's hangovers went away, the four teens were sitting in Nat's garage tuning their instruments. Kevin was sitting on the torn up couch in the corner of the room looking over a set list that Jett had printed out. "You guys are seriously going to try to jump from Alice in Chains, to Stone Sour, down to Metallica? Jeez, This set list is more bipolar than Jett on the rag." Kevin said, dodging a box of guitar strings that Jett threw at him.

"We're trying to challenge ourselves and really push our skills as musicians." said Doll tuning down her bass. Kevin "hmmed' and continued to look at the list. Nat was cleaning up a symbol and testing out the bass kick on his drum set. He looked over to Kevin with a sly grin. "Hey Kev? Why don't you sing for us?" Kevin looked up from the set list over to Nat with a bored expression. "I don't sing." he said.

"But you can sing?" asked Jett plugging her amps in.

"Of course I can. Double D was giving me lessons…" he trailed off lost in thought staring blankly at the paper in his hand.

"What song did he teach you? asked Nat sitting down.

He pointed to the paper at one song, "Through the Glass."

"Stone sour huh? sing me the first part." said Doll with a smile.

"I need the music to sing to it, Doll."

Jett had plugged her guitar in and stared at Kevin with a grin. He rolled his eyes and stood up. "Fine."

He cleared his throat and motioned for Jett to play. She closed her eyes and began to play as he sang the intro.

"_I'm looking at you through the glass_

_Don't know how much time has passed_

_Oh God, it feels like forever And no one_

_Ever tells you that forever feels like home_

_Sitting all alone inside your head"_

"There. How was it?" Kevin asked. He looked up to see Jett and Doll staring at him incredulously with their jaws hanging down. Nat just sat with that sly grin on his face. "What'd I tell ya, ladies. The boy's gotta voice." The girls composed themselves and went back to tuning their instruments. Kevin went back to his seat on the couch when he noticed a shadow just below the garage door. A peach colored paper was slipped inside the garage and the shadow disappeared in a hurry. Kevin ran and threw open the door only to find whoever it was, gone. He looked down at his feet and picked up the paper. He flipped it over and began to read.

"First Annual Tri-County Talent Show. The vey first talent show to combine four schools in a showcase of skills, talent, and showmanship. The proud school of Peach Creek High will play host to Cherry River, Macintosh Stream, and Lemon Brook for one night of performances. The 1st place prize will be $800.00 dollars cash and a day to hang out with none other than the diva herself, Virusine. Sign up begins at 3:30 pm Friday November 1, 2013 at the gymnasium of Peach Creek High! The show will be on Saturday November 9, 2013." Kevin looked up at Doll and Jett and Nat.

"We can't enter…"said Doll sadly "We don't have a singer and can't get one in time to make the deadline to sign up."

"But we do have a singer Dolly." said Nat wrapping his arm around Kevin's neck. Kevin put his hands up and shook his head.

"Oh no. Nononononono nooooo way bro." he said "Theres no way I can learn that whole set list by the 9th."

"Oh come on, you had Edd teach you how to sing and he was amazing at it! You just have to do it." Doll pleaded.

"C'mon Kev, pleeeeease?" Jett joined her sister.

"You can do it man. C'mon its just for fun." Nat piped in. Kevin groaned to himself and looked at the puppy-dog eyes of his friends. He finally gave an exasperated sigh and said, "Fine. I'll do it." The three cheered and pulled Kevin in to start discussing the set list and their performance. "I know I'm going to regret this." he said with a laugh. The four teens soon got to work and the rest of the day was spent planning and prepping…

***~}i{~***

* * *

The entire school was buzzing that Friday as everyone was excited about the huge event to take place at their school. Most of it was different guys and girls wanting to check out the other school's students. kevin and his group were feeling more and more confident each day. They had been practicing non stop for the passed week in anticipation for the sign up on Fruday. Kevin had vastly improved on his singing after receiving a few vocal lessons from Doll. His range, he found, could be changed to go higher or lower depending on the song. He was in good spirits the entire week. They had just got to the gynamsium and took their place in line. They were smiling and talking excitedly until...

"You're in a good mood, Kevy-poo." said a voice from behind him. Kevin rolled his eyes and turned around to come face to face with a smug looking Vlad. "Are you that happy to see me, Kevy-poo?"

"Don't you have to be a dick somewhere else, Vampire?" Kevin asked, annoyed.

"No no, i'm right where I need to be. As you can see, I'm here to sign up for the show." he said waving a hand back and forth non chalantly.

"Why? You have no talent." said Nat elbowing Jett.

"Oh as a matter of fact I do." Vlad turned and motioned at someone. A tall bored looking boy with purple hair, a short boy with orange and pink hair, and the blonde bombshell herself, Nazz, began to walk up from the wall they were standing by.

"This is my band, Our Lady of Alchemy." he said motioning to the people behind him.

"Are these the guys you were telling me about?" asked the boy with purple hair.

"Indeed. This is Poison and Lace. Oh dear, I seem to have forgotten, its only 3/4 of the band is here."

Something inside Kevin snapped as he raised a fist and aimed it directly at Vlad's face. As it was about to connect, his hand was found in the palm of a very soft feminine hand. He turned his head to the side and saw Virusine looking right back at him with wary blue eyes. Binary and Glitch were standing behind her in a defensive stance. She shook her head at Kevin and pulled his hand down at their sides and held it. She then whipped her head to look at Vlad square in the eyes with a harsh glare. He returned her stare before looking away in shame…

"No way! Its her! Its Virusine!" a student shouted. Loud chatter and happy voices came from the students around the small group. Virusine let go of Kevin's hand and stood in from of him blocking Vlad's view of him. Binary moved to say something but she held up her hand to silence him.

"So this is how you honor his memory, Vladimir?" she said, her voice smooth as silk "By mocking him?! How dare you."

"I would keep my voice down if I were you, Virusine." said a booming voice. She turned her head and saw none other than Vlad's older brother, Anshell. Vlad began to look nervous and tried to look anywhere but at Kevin or his friends. '_That's…odd. Its almost like he's afraid of that guy.' _thought Kevin.

"Maybe if you taught this brother of yours some manners, I wouldn't have to raise my voice." she said with venom. Anshell stepped up to Virusine towering a foot or so above the tall girl.

"My, my, you get even more beautiful every time I see you, Eddwina." he smiled maliciously.

The students around them began to whisper amongst one another about the bad soap opera developing in front of them. Things like 'Her name is Edwina?' 'Edwina what?' 'Whoa, I never knew her real name.' Anshell laughed deeply and said louder than he should have, "Ah, yes. Ms. Eddwina Marilyn Vincent. Back in Peach Creek once again."

The whispers and murmurs began to get even more intense as Virusine nervously looked around the room. Binary and Glitch looked ready to pounce at a moment's notice. ('Isn't that Eddward kid's last name?' 'No way! There's no way those two are related!') All eyes were trained on Virusine. She clenched her fists and snapped her fingers signaling the two to remove her hair pieces. Her black hair flowed down to her neck as she reached inside her mouth and pulled out her tooth cover. She turned to the crowd of students, stood up tall and proud, and smiled showing off the gap in between her pearly white teeth. Gasps of shock and awe came from all over the room as students and teachers alike stared at the tall woman in shock. Anshell sneered at Eddwina. A look of triumph came over his face as he watched the group of teens behind her start to glare. Vlad began to herd his friends away from the scene but his brother stopped him from making another step. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home. I already signed up. I don't need you and your drama right now."

"Yeah. Back off Anshell." Nazz said taking Vlad's arm and pulling him away.

"It seems I must take my leave, Ms. Vincent. I shall see you soon. Au revoir, mon amour." He waved her off and began to walk out of the school. Eddwina was still shaking as she took Glitch and Binary's hand in hers. "I..need to leave. I'll see you all soon. Come, my loves." They nodded and turned to leave. Kevin called out to Virusine and walked up to her.

"Before you go," He cleared his throat "Gomenasai, onee-chan. Watashi wa anat a o aishite, Onee-chan." Eddwina looked at Kevin with tears welling up in her big blue eyes. She let go of her men and walked to wrap her arms around Kevin in a tight embrace. Openly crying, she kept saying "Watashi no ototo" over and over again. She cupped Kevin's cheeks and kissed him on his forehead before she smiled, turned away with a wave, and left the building.

"Dude, what did you tell her?" asked Nat.

"Just giving her a message." he smiled and got back in line with the girls.

***~}i{~***

* * *

**Oh. My. Jashin! I'm sorry it took forever to get this chapter up and I'm so sorry its short. Life has been very busy lately.**

**I'll make it all up to you in the next chapter!**

**Bad author's excuse is bad.**

**But don't you worry your pretty little heads off, I'm not going to stop until this story is done!**

**Thank you always for your patience with me!**

**Anyways, leave me a review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**-Jett Uchiha**


End file.
